


Póthosca

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Creatures, Fluff, Humor, Implied Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Tom, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@asswespeak on Tumblr Prompted: Tomarry ficlet where Harry and his auror buddies (Tom, Draco, etc.) encounter an unknown beast similar to a boggart except it's not what you fear the most, it turns into what/who ;) you desire the most and POOF another Tom Riddle appears. Tom Riddle 2.0 starts following Harry around since no one really knows what to do with him and the real Tom is maybe, actually a lot jealous. :D</p><p>A/N: Hope I fulfilled the requirements! Tweaked it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Póthosca

**Author's Note:**

> Póthos is a Greek word that means Lust/Desire.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Harry hadn’t been expecting this when he and his mates had gone on patrol around the borders of the Forest of Dean. They were simply supposed to be monitoring the area because that was where the next Quidditch World Cup Finale was going to be held.

It was Harry, Tom, Draco, Ron, and Neville. For some 'unknown' reason, if any of them ever worked with another team, problems usually arose, but they all worked together very well. Nothing ever happened in their team. As they had planned it of course.

Harry had awoken that morning, from a very detailed dream where his friend Tom had finally asked him out like he had always dreamed. And then came the heavy petting. And just when they were getting to the good part, Ron fire called and woke him up.

Harry couldn’t look at Tom all morning and Draco was sending him knowing looks. If the blond said anything, Harry was going to hex his laces together. Or turn his hair orange, either would work just fine.

“Harry, something is up ahead!” Tom warned him.

As the Squad Leader, Harry positioned himself in front, the disarming charm on the tip of his tongue. Draco and Tom flanked his sides and Ron and Neville guarded their backs.

It was a blob of darkness. There was no definite shape to it, but it obviously stood out from the rest of the forest. Wisps and tendrils of the dark mass would expand and lash out several times as it drew nearer.

Harry’s grip in his wand tightened. It wasn’t a Boggart. No one knew what a Boggart truly looked like because they turned into whatever the nearest person feared most. If it was a Boggart, it would have turned into a Dementor already.

Raising his wand, Harry cast, “Lumos!”

The light brightened the area immediately, but the black mass did not react. Instead, it slowed to a halt several paces in front of Harry and slowly began to change, the colour lightening into a grey and then to a peachy colour.

Then, much like a Boggart, the mass twisted in on itself in a mix of colours far too blurry to identify. And then, standing before the group of Aurors, was Tom Riddle. Except, Tom was standing to Harry’s left, like he always did when in Formation.

“The bloody hell?” he heard Ron murmur in confusion.

The second Tom was staring only at Harry, his mouth moving into a familiar smirk that made Harry’s heart pound erratically and his trousers tighten.

“Hello, Harry,” the second Tom greeted, his voice velvety and smooth. It was like pure, liquid sex, floating in Harry’s ears.

Harry flushed bright red, unable to control himself. He’d seriously just had a dream that started out very similar to this.

Tom 2.0 stalked forward, much like the real Tom did when he was intent on doing something. The replica neared the group, it’s confident gait just like Tom’s was. He reached out and clasped Harry’s hand between long, elegant fingers.

Once again, just like his dream!

Harry’s flustered enjoyment was ruined when Tom suddenly cut between he and Tom 2.0, a hand pushing Harry behind him.

* * *

 

Tom did not understand what the creature was, but he was not going to allow it to touch Harry. Only Tom would be allowed to do that and just because they currently shared faces, didn’t mean that shared anything else.

Harry belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle only. End of story.

Glaring at the unknown creature, Tom slipped in between it and Harry, pushing the smaller wizard behind himself in a protective manner. Tom always protected what was his after all.

But the thing that was masquerading as him, was smirking at him and it suddenly shrank, morphing into a perfect replica of Harry. The very young man who was peeking over Tom’s shoulder to get a good look at what was going on.

The thing now had Harry’s face and body and was looking at him with obvious lust, eyes dilated with desire. This was the product of many of Tom’s dreams in the past few months, but he didn’t think he would witness it in reality so soon.

“ _Tom_ ,” the impostor purred, voice low and sensual. “Do you want me, Tom?”

With a sneer that could have made even Lucius Malfoy proud, Tom answered, “Not _you_. You aren’t even real.”

And with that, he cast the strongest banishing charm he could manage, knocking the creature back into the forest beyond.

The group was silent for a moment, before Neville’s quiet voice broke them from their reverie.

“I think that was a Póthosca.”

“A _what_?” asked Ron, sounding just as lost and Tom felt, though would never outwardly show.

The brunet flushed as he stuttered out the answer. “Th-they’re a relative of th-the boggart. In-instead of your w-worst fear, they turn into w-what you lust after the most.”

Tom whirled around to face Harry, who was staring at the ground and refusing to make eye contact.

Draco had to ruin it then. “Can’t you two just snog and shag already? We have been waiting for the pussyfooting to end but you’re dragging your feet here!”

Harry sent a glare in the blond’s direction, but looked Tom in the eye.

“Soooo… lust after the most, huh?” grinned the younger brunet.

“I could say the same, Mr. Potter,” responded Tom, already smirking at the memory of himself kissing Harry’s hand and Harry nearly swooning from it.

“If you’re going to snog, can we get some warning so we can look away?” Ron asked. “I don’t want to see that.”

“Then look away,” advised Tom, lunging at Harry in order to do what he had been longing to do for months.

“Yuck!”

“Gross!”

“Your tongue is really long, Pothead!”

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry fics!**

**See ay! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
